


Beelzebubs Bodygaurds

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Mood sucksWith Lord Beelzebub boldly walking amongst their Demons, it's not uncommon for a few of their own to find blind stupid courage to go for them, weither out of spite, out of revange, or even to become Prince themselvesHowever, Lord Beelzebub loses their patients for such childish behavior VERY quickly and assigns themselves not 'bodyguards' but personal disposal Duke's to follow them everywhere they go.Duke's they know have no mercy to show, and would enjoy all to well in showing those thinking to try themselves what happens to those with stupid courage.Their names?Duke Hastur and Ligur!
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The years were still young yet but even still, back then, their reputation preceded them, even in Heaven some said, something that granted them their status of Dukedom fast and easy!

They prided themselves in their work~

Every meeting brought forth nothing but good news on their end. The best Tempting done, Lurking at its most finest, and the Killings, Satan always approved of for he was honored with a cut of whatever they had slain! Be it youth, Elder, fellow Demon, or the rare and perfect ANGEL!

This is what gave their Lord the idea in the first place actually.

Duke Hastur and Ligur much like Duke Dagon worked under their Lord Beelzebub shortly after their Fall actually.

However back then they just stood beside their Lord as did Dagon but dispersed after their neededness was done in court or meetings and returned to their own work. 

Their work, their pride and joys of Lurking, Tempting, and Killing!

Nothing was wrong with them back then, no reason they did not stick to their Lord's side, just happened to be that way.

Dagon was Lord of the Files, stood beside their Lord, seemed well enough to handle everything themself-Their Lord themself was always on top of everything so what reason had they to be under such royalties feet?

They proved their loyalty time and time again, they did everything without question, serving Lord and Satan both. The Fallen from the start of the 'Glorious Revolution' as Dagon loved to call that fateful day they Fell from Heaven.

They just did things together and alone is all~

Coming when called and leaving when their use was done~

Until one night, resting Above after yet another successful Temptation having been done, sharing a smoke and picking off bits of skin and remaining meat from a long dead animal, their Lord found them.

Normally Dagon summoned them themselves! Maybe by voice, burning message, Hell, dragging them back into Hell! So when their Lord stood in person Above them before their very eyes, it startled the resting close Duke's into a state of panic and disturbance.

Hastur, untangling himself from Ligur who'd been rumbling nothing's to him whilst petting his head and rubbing his side!

One fell over the other, Hastur ate the cig in the process, Ligur yelped as Hasturs frog lept for the hills of safety and caught it, plopping it back where it belonged.

Their Lord just watched with that cold air of unnatural lack of emotion until both male Demons fixed themselves and buzzed when it seemed their escapades were finally done, "Zzzzo, may I zzztart?"

"We're sorry, Lord Beelzebub!" Ligur said and bowed low to the ground, hands out, fingers pointed to the ground. He possessed no wings but the stumps came out anyway, despite his pain.

Hasturs however overshadowed the larger built other in their length alone as he miminced the others actions, voice gravelly, ears pinned to his head, "Very, VERY sorry, Lord Beelzebub!"

Lord Beelzebub sniffed indifferently, icy blue eyes looking away from their bowing Duke's and pressed on, "I have a requessst I need you to to fulfill!"

Both male Demons looked up together simultaneously, Ligur half buried in Hasturs desert colored feathers as he did so.

"I've been having some isssssues with Demons thinking they can go after me and get to my position-I'm getting tired of culling them myself and want lesssssons shown to them that these ideasssss are a load of ssssshit that shaaaant be tolerated anymore!"

"You want us beside you, my Lord?" Ligur asked, peeking from below Hasturs feathers, the other quickly pulling the offending wing aside so Ligur could be seen properly.

"Yezzz!"

"With all the displeasure in the world, our Disgraceful Lord!" Hastur said with another bow, wings excluded.

"I want these lessons as violent assssss possible, as nasty, as memorable an experience that will trickle down from Demon to Demon to ANGEL even, do you undersssstand me?" And with silent privet pleasure, they saw the hungry joy burning in their eyes and smiles as both males got up from their bows and without question both held out their hands ready to sign the blood pact.

"Goooood~"

With a nasty smell of burning flesh, the skin of Hastur and Ligurs palms began to carve into the sigil of Lord Beelzebub who in turn licked them clean.

Once finished, once the burning stopped, once the blood was cleaned up by their Lord's very forked tongue, the pact was made!

"I doubt you'll disobey so I need not tell you what happens if you turn on your pact-" They began only to smirk just slightly as Hastur vibrated where he stood, Ligur snarling happily himself, "Can we start, Lord Beelzebub? May we? May we?"

"We need no reason to worry about disobedience~" Lord Beelzebub assured themselves before summoning the portal to Hell they'd silently come through and with the Duke's in toe, walked back downstairs, ready now for the next stupid Demon who thought they could even touch them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mood sucks
> 
> So have some angry violent Duke action cause I mean, their not Duke's for nothing!
> 
> -
> 
> With Lord Beelzebub boldly walking amongst their Demons, it's not uncommon for a few of their own to find blind stupid courage to go for them, weither out of spite, out of revange, or even to become Prince themselves
> 
> However, Lord Beelzebub loses their patients for such childish behavior VERY quickly and assigns themselves not 'bodyguards' but personal disposal Duke's to follow them everywhere they go.
> 
> Duke's they know have no mercy to show, and would enjoy all to well in showing those thinking to try themselves what happens to those with stupid courage.
> 
> Their names?
> 
> Duke Hastur and Ligur

Many of the Demons upon sight of the new 'bodyguards' their Lord Beelzebubs returned with that very day (day Above), seemed to understand what was going on and stepped out of their Lord's way, a wider berth given from once they'd been given the Prince silently noticed as they passed the now silently watching rows on either side of them as they passed.

Like the parting of the Red Seas! 

Demons stayed out of the Princes way more so now than ever before.

This was a good start!

Behind them however, Hastur and Ligur saw their Lord's 'rebels' out of those who stepped down without trouble.

As if they were sharks, smelling blood in the ocean!

As if they were one unit split into two!

Without even needing to share their news verbally, as if telepathic, Hastur saw through Ligur who were threats as Ligur saw through Hastur who were threats!

These rebels stuck out to the Dukes at ONCE, fellow Demons with stupid ideas in mind just stifled for the time being who'd need to be made into lessons for the rest in order for their Lord to be safe in their position.

So, silently, they marked them by sight, scent, and aura as they passed by and locked them away in memory for later.

By the end of one whole line, just a single line alone amongst Lord Beelzebubs Demons, ten on Hasturs side and seven on Ligurs side, seventeen Demons in this little slot alone would need to be made into examples for having tried to overthrow their Lord!

By the end of their Lord's parade around their domain of Hell, their Lord's check of everything from Demons to new Fallen the Damned to everything in between, fifty Demons all together would be dealt with!

Fifty filthy Demons who had a stupid idea somewhere inside their minds that THEY'D be a better Prince in some way then their Lord, Lord Beelzebub!

Upon the review of their findings and with Lord Beelzebub's allowance, this parade also for the newly appointed Duke's to get acquainted and study for themselves the damages first hand, the two Duke's bowed low and started out of their Lord's office with a set goal in mind-The Lord themself watched them leave with knowing as the two forms moved off to collect those fifty Demons, fifty Demons who within seconds, knowing Duke's Hastur and Ligur and their brutality, would be nothing more than blood markings on the walls of the Pit soon, sat calmly upon their throne as their double doors closed behind the males looming forms.

Just before the doors closed, another formed stepped out of the males shadows and inside the closing doors, bowing low as they neared their lounging Lord.

"My Lord?"

"Dagon, we're going to have a mass trial," They could practically FEEL Dagons body puff up with joy by those very words, the next set would then send them to Heaven once more then in that case, "A trial of fifty, fifty plus if the newest Duke's, Hastur and Ligur find fit more Demons are to be culled before they return with the already marked for death."

"Fifty!?"

"Yezzz!"

"And marked for death, my Lord?"

Lord Beelzebub knew how much pride the Lord of the Files took in this matter, the Master of Torments in such amounts of killings and said slowly, in that cold nonchalant way of theirs, "Yezzz, their gathering them asssss we speak and bringing them to the Pit! Their Trial issss only to sssshow the rest of them what Heaven doesn't give but they'll be killed in the end!"

Silence, if it wasn't a disturbing thought, the Prince of Hell would have figured Dagon would have been enjoying themselves at this information! But knew they were gathering everything as Hastur and Ligur worked, files marking themselves simultaneously with a black mark on the edge of themselves to show they'd be in for a trial.

The Duke would have noticed quickly but better to fill them in personally.

"I'm on my way my Disgraceful Lord!" And a millisecond later, with a flick of their wrist, their double doors opened, the million flies showing the single Prince the Duke of Files standing just outside, waiting, and greeted them boredly as they stepped inside, bowing as Hastur and Ligur had the day before,"Dagon."

"My Lord~"

"Let's get this started, shall we?"

With a fluid motion, Lord Beelzebub easily kicked up and off their desk and stood up. With a single motion they fixed themselves, medals and honors upon them, sash and all around their shoulder.

With their head up proudly, eyes ever icy but bored, the Prince and their right hand began down the hall, said Duke smirking wide as the waves of Demons upon sight of their Lord now crushed themselves to the walls and held their breaths as they passed.

Dagon knew too of Hastur and Ligur, they were proud to be a Duke beside them even. Not many matched someone like THEM! And as they made it down the long dark hallway to the trail room, still in the process of being built, they had to admit, they admired their work!

The very stench of their TERROR brought them back to the 'Glorious Revolution' where the scents of Heaven and (later to be called) Hell mixed!

Speaking silently of those two-

Two of the last Demons they'd marked as they'd passed by in their walk through were shoved into the Pit, wings clamped closed, unable to fly away.

The lot of captured Demons looked unharmed just baffled as they stood like cattle in a pen, ready to be led to slaughter. Hastur and Ligur themselves gave neither looks of good nor bad away as their Lord entered the trial room and took their seat above the Pit, above the fifty-three Demons, sitting where all the other free Demons could see them!

"Demons of Hell-" They began dully and the Demons sitting freely looked pointly at their Lord, the captured Demons looked to their Lord, then to Dagon, Hastur, and Ligur and then back to looking to their Lord.

"These fifty-three Demons below in the Pit have all shown signs of decent, have tried going for your Lord to get to the position of Prince-"

Voices were heard, some loud and shocked, others low and fearful.

The Pit began to vibrate as the Demons inside slowly figured out why they all sat inside the trial room, bound, before all eyes, unable to fly!

"I've ordered two Duke's to accompany me on a stroll around my domain of Hell, Duke's you should know well, Duke's already known even by Satan himself for their masterful work in Lurking, Tempting, and most importantly today, Killing!"

Some captured Demons began to cry out for mercy and claw at the walls of the Pit, desperate to get free, understanding their fate completely.

Claw marks from trials past proving these walls weren't going to be leading these souls up and out to freedom as the sentencing was made!

"Before you, free Demons, you see those that have found blind SSSSTUPID courage in trying to take me down! I've grown tired and rather even BORED of culling off the rebels myself and thus, have acquired the permanent help of Duke Hastur and Ligur to do this for me! Now, if anyone hasssss any isssssues with me being the Prince of Hell, being their Lord, pleazzzze, get into the Pit, I'm sssssure Duke's Hastur and Ligur will be more than happy to teach the rest of Hell a lesson with your sorry corpse!"

No one moved! No one breathed. A feather fluttered off someone's wing but that was all.

Hasturs head snapped upwards, ears pinned back, Ligur snapped to attention and dove into the crowd of terrified Demons.

When he returned, a Demon howled in his grasp. They fought like a weasel, screeched, and kicked out in defiance. 

Their wings weren't even bound, Ligur had no patience at this point. In a show of anger and temper, Ligur snapped, turned upon them, broke their neck clean around, kicked the head, chin into the back shoulder blades, and tore the wings to off the Demons back his bare clawed hands.

With a roar, he flung the dead bleeding body down into the Pit and watched the other Demons scream or panic, diving away from the broken body that landed with a sickening SPLAT down with them. 

Everyone watched as some crushed their fellow Demons in an attempt to escape, bouncing upon them to get a leg up, some begging where they were, screaming for mercy up to their Lord, whilst yet, other Demons tore their wings in the hopes to undo the bands that kept them from being able to fly away.

"Let their lessons begin!" Lord Beelzebub buzzed nearly too softly that when the true slaughter began, no one knew where it started or when!

They, the free Demons just saw their Lord watching the acts being done to those foolish ones in the Pit. Saw those icy blue eyes burning with calm, Dagon burning file after file as the Duke's in the Pit tore mercilessly into those screaming bodies below.

Some were lucky. They only saw the shadows of maybe Hastur tearing something bloody apart. Maybe saw Ligur spitting up and out a lungie! Hell, the shadowy claws and fangs of both Duke's as they bore down upon a single Demon alone as an extra example of punishment!

Some HEARD the sounds. Ripping, screaming, pleading, wings being torn, bones breaking, even hair being ripped from the scalp, skulls being broken open.

But some-

No, most, most saw the horror of the lessons being taught.

Most could see Duke Hastur as he reared up, not even human looking, bloody all over, sadistic in the eyes, fangs and claws bared, barrling into yet another trying to flee Demon.

This Demons back turned to their Duke, a body below him used to get up, mushy as he'd jumped upon him oh so much-

His spine was found easy by Hastur. As he jumped, the thin Duke flashed his claw well into the others back flesh and RELISHED in the sound of his screams.

He PULLED backwards, yanking, and the cord followed with his inhuman strength. Like a toy, Hastur pulled his prize over and fastened his fangs to his neck and wrenched outward, blood gushing and spurting after him, his screams of pain cut short.

Ligur was having a ball losing himself from breaking every bone, organ, and then soul his angry clawed hands and bloody boots could touch, to ruthlessly trying new moves upon their defenseless bodies like death rolling wings off their backs, to huffing venomous gas into their mouths (heaved up and out from his cig filled lungs) like a perverted mouth to mouth resuscitation.

No rebel Demon had much time to fight back since once the Duke's started well, they had no STOP button.

Why this became a problem was when one wild rebel Demon had managed to FINALLY get herself free of the Pit, she made the most of her shot and went right for the Prince.

She'd used Hasturs body of all things as he bit out the throat of another Demon.

Ligur wasn't aware of the situation going on with Hastur until the last few rebel Demons fell under his claws, sulfuric lungies/saliva, or merciless beatings.

Hastur himself felt the weight of the She-Demon and turned to see the her go up over the Pit wall and screeched for Ligur, following right after her, reaching for her barely missing what was her tail in his grab.

Ligur however was bashing another Demon in for going for Hastur at that very moment, a possible diversion now that he thought about it.

Hastur acted before thinking-Dagon already as a shield to their Lord already had had it covered.

Dagon was their Lord's right hand Duke!

This stupid piece of a scrap didn't even get a chance!

She was DEAD upon impact with Dagon and the trap laid out unseen before the Price of Hell, the Lord of Files hadn't taken a chance and with just a step, the She-Demon was electrocuted into immobilisation which made Hasturs impact easy if not how the accident happened.

Hastur only saw the She-Demon and nothing else and on all fours, charged for her, mouth wide open, screaming as many Demons recall, "PROTECT THE PRINCE!" 

As she was immobilized, Hastur had his shot and connected just as the electricity hammered throughout her body.

Stars exploded in Hasturs face.

It didn't STOP him, it just blinded him, whatever had exploded in his face.

He had the She-Demon downed easy and she was very much dead upon contact. But what was found as Ligur got himself up to the Pits top was Hasturs lower right jaw hanging funny, bloody, his tongue even lulled out as his body exerted the energy now to kill the She-Demon for what she had tried to do to his Lord.

Dagon was yelling first at Hastur then to him to help them stop the enraged wounded Duke but as they watched, it didn't take him long to grow weaker and lose his momentum in mauling the She-Demons well dead body and soon sort of hunched to one side, hands clawing at air now, flexing like they were digging into flesh.

"The Damned fool ran headlong into the Demon as she was being electrocuted! She wasn't done spasming and caught him good!" Everyone could hear the Master of Torments pant as together with Ligur, they lift up the twitching body of Hastur who's now on record been said to have asked at LEAST six times before being carried out of the trial room, "Is my Lord safe?" But with more of as mortals would say, a 'Daffy duck/gurgling' voice to his question.

-

Laying quiet now in his nest back in his office, lights off, air for his respective creature humid, Hastur lay out cold as his Lord and fellow Duke's speak around him, Ligur tenderly nursing him, doting on nothing since he wasn't even awake nor coherent.

"No, your not to blame, Duke Dagon-" Lord Beelzebub was saying and Ligur looked up, voice rough but in it's calm rumble, "Oi, Hastur wouldn't be blaming you neither, Fish!"

He licked the pale thin face of Hastur and purred, "Hell and Satan, I'm sure if he wasn't so bent on blood, he'd been more happy to'ave given you that kill ta finish even~ He likes ta share, he was just scared for our Lord and only saw what he saw."

Dagons ears and ear fins lowered calmly, a smile showing upon their fangs at the words Ligur spoke and sighed, looking to the slow breathing Hastur, sleeping, recovering slowly, "I'll hunt for him, shall I? Wots he like?"

"I'm sure you can find something good for him, Fish~" Ligur said, nestled in next to Hastur, sniffing his wounded mouth. "You tend to find good treats and viddles~"

"Now you're just buttering me up you damn oversized Lizard!" Dagon hissed but purred and Ligur smirked.

Their Lord this whole time silent since watching the transaction of maggots to a new corporation, studied what the dead body of the old Hastur did now as did the new recovering one was up to at the very same time.

It was amazing!

Bones popped, hair grew, he grew tall once more, thin, his eyes before closing in sleep filled the mortals blue all up with his blackened eyes. Swallowing up his soul and claiming it as his own!

Then, silence as Hastur now rested off the body exchange.

Dagon now gone to find these goodies for Hastur as Ligur now groomed the male in the nest he had made once the mortal's body was set up and ready for the new host.

"He blindly went after that Demon-"

"As we all will, my Lord!" Ligur spoke calmly, licking Hastur softly along the still healing jaw.

"Your own Prince, you are our Lord! We are your Duke's, we are your servents in arms!"

"Family-"

Lord Beelzebub's small ears perked upwards at the newly trying voice of Hastur and blinked.

"Your...family...Lord…"

His jaw would need would forming words again and chewing, completely torn from the She-Demons spasming tail, it had broken clean through the jawbone and only so much healed with the body exchange-The damage would be permanent but judging by how he was trying to tell them something-

Lord Beelzebub gave a small smile, 'this too, will not be a set back of any kind!'

"We..ar..e a… Fami...ly.."

With a very small amount of emotion being allowed to show, being alone with their Duke's, Lord Beelzebub leaned down and touched Hastur upon the forehead with their button nose and whispered, "Indeed we are, Hastur, and I thank you for saving me today-As you too, Ligur-"

Ligur beamed as his Lord spoke up with that calm again, emotion nonexistent, "Coming back to Hell when's all your work is to Lurk and Tempt! You two came back as guards and all this happens on the first night back."

"That's what we do~"

"We...Love...you.."

"Oooh Pet~"

As Ligur purred the pet name he gave Hastur, Lord Beelzebub themself couldn't help but FEEL those words Hastur spoke.

'We love you-'

Dagon returned just about then with a meal found for Beelzebubs themself even and indeed, like a family, graced with their meal, the three, each helping Hastur eat who by now was trying to stay awake and aware, they shared their meals and spoke together like a family did-One of a few many to come shared meals together!


End file.
